What a Twisted Web We Weave
by Vessa8
Summary: Hermione Granger went back in time to change the past but she did'nt think about the future. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I so do NOT own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.**  
**

**What a twisted web we weave.**

Chapter one

Hermione Granger landed on the ground with a bump in the wet grass, the rain had just stopped and the sun had just started to shine. The time turner fell out of her hand as she landed. She stood up and look round, she was nearly back at Hogwarts. With travelling so far into the past had taken it's toll, she looked like she been dragged through a hedge backwards and was starved and gaunt. She set off towards Hogwarts. She never thought she would see the place. Last time she was there was not much left. Just one more hill to go Hermione thought to herself.

Going back in time was their only option left open to them, Harry had died in battle with Lord Voldemort and there wasn't many people from the light side left. So desperate times had called for desperate measures. Hermione had gone back in time to kill Lord Voldemort mother Merope Gaunt as a teenager. It was the hard thing she had ever done. Just thinking about it made her feel sick. She had watched her for days before she went through with it, to make sure no one would see her do it. In the end she crept up on her from behind when Merope was out walking. And shot her with a gun she stole from a muggle police officer, so that it could not be traced back to her a wizard. Has soon has she knew she was dead she made her way back to Hogwarts and went back to her own time.

Hermione started walking up the hill to Hogwarts. Suddenly she stopped she could feel a terrible head ache coming on, she put her hand up to her head and rubbed it. The pain was getting worse and she could barely stand. She dropped down on the ground. The pain started spreading to all her body. Hermione wanted scream, so she did has loud has she could. After a minute she stopped, she could hear voices and she never saw who they were as at that moment she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

What a twisted web we weave - Chapter Two.

John Brown walked down the long winding corridor. You know the type old Victorian style with white tiles all the ceiling, turning yellow with age. He let out a loud yawn, as he was so tired. He'll be glad when it was time to go home. After a 12 hour shift he thought only one more hour

to go, just a few more rounds. John worked Meadows Green, for the last seven years as a Junior Healer. John went for other job's a few at St. Mungo's but never got them. It wasn't that he was bad at his job, he was one of the best Healers around. But it's not what you know, it's who you know. If your member of the Redwood things are more likely to go your way, but hell their was all ways a chance.

He walked into a small well lit room with three persons in beds in it, surrounded with monitoring equipment. He ran his hand through his short dark brown hair and adjusted his glasses. John didn't like this part of the rounds as nothing ever changed. Because in this room the three women in here had all been in comas for very long time. They had been moved there has a last resort because all magical and non-magical means had been exhausted. The first women to be checked was Alison Raw, as usual there was no change. Alison had been in a coma for 2 years, she was moved here after a year after a flying accident involving a broom, tree and a lot of fire whisky. Next women he check was Rachel Joss, Rachel had been in coma for three years, he wrote the usual no change. Rachel was the oldest of the three women at fifty. She was in accident, she was the head potions researcher at the Ministry of Magic. The last woman he checked on was Hermione Granger who was the youngest and she been in a coma the longest at four years, and they know idea why she was in a coma. He always felt a little sad when he look at her, he carried out the checks as usual there wasn't any change but her friends and family wouldn't give up, they had wanted to keep her in treatment. Part of John thought they were a misleading them self because he has never known a coma victim over three years wake up especially if you don't know how the were in coma in the first place. "Well Hermione" John said and sat down started to write his reports, "You'll be getting visitors soon" he look up at the clock then said "they always come at this time". He carried on writing out his report. Out the corner of his eye he saw her hand move. He thought god I'm seeing things now and rub his eyes, I must be tried thought John. Then all of sudden Hermione open her eyes, by this time John had leapt up from his chair and press the button next to her bed for back up. Hermione eyes were now fully open and she was looking straight at John, although she looked like she was looking straight through him. It look to John like she was trying to open her mouth but couldn't. John Smiled and said "Don't try and talk Hermione that will take time."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and thank you for your comments. What a twisted web we weave Chapter Three 

It was a early summer evening as Melissa Black turned off the main road on her motorbike and went down a dirt track. With trees on both sides of her, she was going deep in to the forest, she was nearly home. She came to a cross roads and turn left, she is now getting very deep into the forest. She pulls up outside her little wooden cottage. It's only small but she loves it. She took off her helmet and shook her long jet black hair down her back, she had thought about having it cut but never got round to it. She smiled when she saw Draco's Long-eared Owl Egor sitting on the fence. She thought to her self she would read the letter then go for a walk. She walked up the path to her front door, there are flowers on both sides, Melissa loved to garden. Round the back of the cottage was a herb and vegetable patch were she grew all her herbs for potions. Melissa enjoyed having her own place because most of her childhood she was travelling with her dad Sirius Black. Melissa's mum left when she was three months old. Melissa had never seen her again but she would often think about her. She didn't know much about her Mum, Beth Weston, because her dad didn't like talking about her, she knows that they meet on James Potter's stag party and that was about it. If she ever mentioned her mum, her dad would get a funny look on his face and change the subject, she had asked some of his friends but had all said the same thing ask your father. Melissa had live in some many different towns and city's all over the world, but her favourite country was all England she gone to lot's of primary school's she found it hard to make friends because after a few months dad would be moving them on. When she was eleven every thing changed she got her letter to Hogwarts.

Flash back

A eleven years old Melissa stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters next to her dad he wouldn't stop talking about his school days and all the jokes they would play. His best friend James was there with his oldest Harry, who she secretly thought was obnoxious, he was so full of his self. Harry was the same age her but she never like him or his best friend Neville Longbottom. She got on the Hogwarts Express and found a empty compartment there was no way she going to sit with Harry. She sat in the sit nearest the window and looked out her Dad who was waving madly. He was on his own now because his friend James had got on the train, because he is the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Melissa turned around and there were two students who look about her age walked in to the compartment, they were having a deep conversation about some thing. She didn't know what to say so she got one of her books out of her bag. She had been reading for a few minutes when she felt someone in front of her she look up and saw a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eye. She smile and with her hand held out and said "Hi I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco" in a very confidently voice. Melissa shock her hand smiled back and said "Melissa Black nice to meet you" Hermione and Draco sat down opposite.

End of flash back

Melissa smiled to herself as she thought about first meeting with her two best friends. The three of them ended up in Ravenclaw. Draco had been the first Malfoy not to go into Slytherin. Over the years Melissa had made other friends but she was always closest to Draco and Hermione.

She opened the door to her cottage and walked in. Put the letter down on the table in the lounge and walked in to her little kitchen and put the kettle on got the milk out of the fridge and made her self a ham sandwich while waiting for kettle boil. She walked back in to the lounge with a mug of steaming tea and a ham sandwich. She sat down at her pine table and open the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Melissa_

_I have wonderful news last night Hermione wake up from her coma. _

Melissa didn't read rest of the letter she ran in to her bed room grabbed her over night bag opened the wardrobe pulled a few thing out threw them into the bag. Quickly got changed out of her work clothes and after a very rushed shower got dressed into a patchwork dress, put on her leather sandals. She then ran to the fire place grabbed a pinch of floo powder and said "Draco London Home" and stepped into the green flames and disappeard.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not up dating sooner.

What a Twisted Web We Weave - Chapter Four

Draco stood at his kitchen counter chopping carrots and singing badly to his favourite song on the radio. Draco had long, white blond hair and has grey eyes, dressed in casual baggie jeans and a long green t-shirt. His kitchen is small so you could only fit two people in at once. He had painted it in a bright red because of his love of bright bold colours. His house is a small two bed room terrace house, he mainly got it because it was only a few minutes walk from Hermione.

There was giggle and he turned around his best friend Melissa who was stood leaning in the doorway, he looked at her Melissa, she had long black hair, still wet, she looked like she been in a rush and she didn't have any jewellery on. Usually she was covered in silver charms, bracelets and rings and some stuff Draco did not know what they were called.

Melissa said laugh "Draco you still can't sing".

"I guess you got my letter" Replied Draco.

Melissa started talking really quickly " What happened? What did they say? Can I see her? Does she remember what happen to her?".

Draco started laughing again "Oh Melissa slow down how much of my letter did you read?"

Melissa "Only first sentence"

Draco said " Well in my letter I told you she is awake but she can't talk yet her recovery is going to be a long one, John said we can go and see her after tea but not for long because she get tried really quickly."

Draco looked a Melissa, she looked a bit sad so he said "Don't look sad we got her back" and hugged her while saying it. Draco eyed small black rucksack on her back and said "Do you want to stop over?".

"Is that OK because could always stay at Dads?"

"Of course you can always I think of the guest room as yours"

"I'll just put this in _my_ room and will be back down"

"Dinner will be ready soon" said Draco as Melissa walked up to him and gave him a hug and smile and said "I'm so happy she's woken up" Then went up to the her room.

Draco smiled to him self, Hermione waking up was the best thing that had happen in a long time. The last four years had been so hard with out her he had been lost with out her. He had know her a most of his life they had meet when they were toddlers at a the local play group. His mother had moved them in to the muggle world after his father had been killed. She had needed to get away for while, her friends and family had tried to talk her out of it. But she always said to this day it was the best thing she done. She needed to be in a place that didn't remind her of Lucius.

The first six months were the hard for Narcissa because she did not know anyone and found the muggles ways hard, she kept getting letters from her friends and family telling her to come back. One day she was out walk with Draco, she stopped when she saw a note in a shop window advertising for a local toddler play group it would be starting up in her area. On impulse she decided to go. She got to the door and put Draco's blue pushchair with the others and walk in there were lot's of other mothers and there children there. Narcissa felt nervous she wondered if you need to pay, she then saw a tin with a note on it for donations so she put what money she had on her in. There were lots of different toys, she turned to Draco to ask him what he wanted to play with, she then saw he had trotted over to the corner where there was big pile of books and some big cushions. Narcissa laughed to her self Draco loved books. They looked through the books together, Draco then picked up one and said "this one mummy"

It was Cinderella, Draco's favourite, they sat down together on a big green cushion. Narcissa was half way thought the story when she noticed a pretty little girl with curly blown hair and brown eye sat next to Draco listing to the story.

When Narcissa finish the story she noticed a woman with curly brown hair walking over to her say smiling "Hello, I'm Julie Granger. I think my daughter Hermione really liked your story" Narcissa replied "Hi I'm Narcissa and this is Draco". Narcissa and Julie start talking, Draco and Hermione went to play in the sand pit. Over the next few weeks Narcissa starting going to the play group regularly, she came good friends with Julie. Julie start inviting them to other things like swimming and other play groups, Narcissa started feeling happier now she was making friends with some of the other mothers too. Draco and Hermione came best friends they were always playing together it was like they were in there own world. Narcissa wasn't surprised when Hermione got her Hogwarts letter she always thought there was some thing magical about her. When Draco also got his letter she then decided to renter the magical world.

And Draco would never forget the day Hermione went missing.

Draco stood next to Melissa in prefects common room, the room was quite big with two lovely large black leather settees. There was a big pine book case and a pine coffee table the room had a modern feel about. Hermione had some in put in to what she wanted in the room when she had been made head girl it was one of her perks. Draco had always loved the view from the room, as you could see all the grounds. Draco and Melissa looked out of the windows while they waited for Hermione, they had been waiting for 5 minutes when Melissa said "this isn't like Hermione she usually sat on the settee waiting for us".

"I know, should I go and nock on her door" said Draco

Melissa agreed. Draco was about to walk over to Hermione's door when they heard a door open. Draco was about to say there you are when he look up to see it was the wrong door it was the head boy walking out of his room. The head boy, Harry Potter, walked over to Melissa and Draco, he sneered at Melissa but smiled sweetly at Draco and said "Are you waiting for me?" Before Draco could say any thing Melissa butted in and said crossly "As you know we are waiting for Hermione, Draco's girlfriend" Harry looked straight at Melissa and said "I think he can talk for himself" he move close to Draco. Melissa was getting really fed up she didn't like the way Harry always looked at Draco it made her uncomfortable and said "I'm going to tell her to hurry up and your coming with" grabbing Draco's collar.

While she was saying that Harry had move up really close to Draco and whispered in his ear "If you ever get fed up with Hermione come and find me". He then winked at Draco. Before Draco could say anything Melissa dragged him off to tell Hermione to hurry up. "Merlin's Beard, Draco he does my head in" They walk in Hermione room it was quite a large room with lightly panted walls and four poster bed there was a dresser with all her books still on it with her school bag and her clothes laid on the chair as if she had been sitting there.

Draco looked at Melissa and said "that's strange all her clothes and books are still here, where is she?" Melissa "I don't know we should go down to the great hall and see if she there". She wasn't in the great hall and no-one had seen her. By the end of the day everyone was getting very worried. No one knew were she was, all her belongings were still in her room. The whole of the castle was searched. Hermione's family was contacted to see if she was there. It was like she vanished into thin air. After 24 hrs the Aurors were called in but they could not find any clues. After a week the Daily Prophet printed a big story about it, it was a front page story and the papers had a field day with it.

Hermione appeared again after three weeks, she was found unconscious at bottom of one of the hills before Hogwarts. She was found by Remus Lupin who was on his way to see James. She looked like she hadn't eaten and washed in weeks. Even though she been found know one where she had been.

Draco had so many questions he want to ask her.

Draco had just finished plating up tea when Melissa walked back in "that's good timing" he said they walk in to the lounge and sat at the table. They sat quietly and ate there tea. Once they had finished Draco put the plates in the kitchen and said "shall we go and see Hermione." Melissa smile and said "yes" she put on her black cloak and Draco put a denim jacket, they walk to Meadows Green. They stood outside her room for a minute because Hermione had not woken up just yet. They had moved her into her own room now. They both walked in to the room and sat down on some chairs next to her bed. Draco look at Hermione she look so peaceful while she was a sleep. Draco felt some one looking at him he look up and saw John standing in the door way. John smiled and said "Can I have a word Draco". "of course" Draco said "Melissa I will be back in minute". Draco walk out side the room " What going on John is everyone Ok".

"Every things fine Draco I just wanted to tell you myself that Hermione won't be able have any visitors for at least six month because she going to be under strict treatment and she will need to stay focused if she is going to recover fully" Draco face fell he never gone more that two days with out seeing her. "Please John can't come and see her once a week or some thing" said Draco. "Draco we will be sending regular reports to Hermione mum so you can find out how she doing, the time will soon go." John walk away before Draco could say any thing else. Leaning against the wall for a moment, Draco thought that if not getting visitors was going to help here get well he would do it. Melissa came out to see if he was OK. Draco told her what John had said has they walk down back to his house. Six months would soon go thought Draco as they got to his door and went in.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating sooner I keep changing my mine with this chapter, I've rewrote it a few times. I'll will try and update more often.

What a Twisted Web We Weave - Chapter five

For the first month Hermione after she wake up. She couldn't do any thing for herself she couldn't remember any thing, she couldn't talk. The first three month went by like a blur, she did make progress but it was slow. Her days were mostly taking a variety of potions and sleeping.

Hermione was sat outside in the grounds in her wheel chair, it was like the old Victorian style with wicker and big iron wheel but it propelled it self like a modern electric one so she could get around by her self. An orderly called Simone who sat on a wooden bench with Hermione. She was aware that the grounds has a nice feel. Simone had a news paper in her hand and was reading it out and making lot of comments. Simone turned the page and said "Oh look the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley having yet another ball, that man like to party Hermione" as she past the paper. Simone looked at her Hermione she had put some weight on but she still look thin, her hair had got really long. She felt sorry for her, she had not talked since she woke up three months a go. She was make progress, she was doing things for her self now like feeding her self. Hermione was now hording the paper and staring at one of the pictures . Simone look over her should to see which one it was. It was a photo of Harry Potter dancing with Percy Weasly . Hermione was really staring at it she then said "Harry" Simone was quite shocked it was the first time she heard her talk.

Seeing Harry in the paper clicked some thing in Hermione, over the next three month she started to remember more and feel more confident and able to hold a conversation. Because she had been in a coma for so long, potions could only do some much, so she also stared having physiotherapy.

Hermione could feel the hands tighten round her neck she felt like she couldn't breath. She knew she was going to die. She woke up. It was only a nightmare. She been having them every night for the last week. She hadn't told any one. She didn't know who to trust. She had been trying hard not let on that she didn't know things but it she hard. She started to cry everything was one big mess.

Flash back

_Hermione sat on a chair in the sitting room of twelve Grimmauld Place. On the sofa Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin sat the only surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. Molly "Hermione are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione "There no other way we talked about it over and again I'm the best one for the job" No one talked for a minute. Remus "You know it one way Hermione once you go back in time and change things you mustn't come back you must stay there". Hermione got up and start walking out of the she got to the door and said "Remus, Molly I want to, it's the only way." She then walked out. _

End of flash back

Hermione wiped way the tears away, she only meat to come to see if it had worked,

but she then blacked out. Hermione turn over and tried to go back to sleep. But she couldn't so she just lay there in the dark.

Hermione sat in a dark blue leather armchair, next to the window in her room. She was a dressed in a long back skirt and dark red silk shirt, her hair tied back in a ponytail. John had told she can have visitors again, she hadn't been aloud any for the last six months. She look over has people walked in talking into the room. She new that every thing was different now she been trying not to let on to anyone that she didn't know things. but there was no way she could hide her shock and anger when Draco and her Mother walked in happy talking like they were old friends. Her Mum walked over and hug her and Draco walked over tried to hug her to but Hermione pushed him a way. She could see the hurt in his face but she didn't care. There was awkward silence in the room. Hermione mother Julie tried to break it by saying" I love the view from your window you can see all the grounds".

Hermione had been sat there thinking if she counted to ten she could do this but she couldn't, she didn't know what to say to them. So in the end she smiled and started counting to twenty. "Melissa coming to see tomorrow she's missed you so much" said Draco, but because Hermione ignored him making an awkward silence he said "So John say's your making so much progress." Draco then open a bag and got out a photo album. Hermione look at the photo's of a life she didn't know. Draco said "Melissa and I made it for you when John said you could remember things …….." Draco stop talking because Julie Granger give him a very stern look. Hermione started feeling more left out and started getting more angry. She wanted them to leave her alone. Draco started talking again but Hermione wasn't listening. In the end she shouted from the top of her voice "GET OUT", Draco stop talking and Julie look at her in shock and said "Hermione what's wrong".

Hermione was now seeing red "Don't you listen I said get OUT" .

Julie said "Hermione we've not going anywhere, we love you, tell us what wrong?" Hermione pick up the vase of flower and through them at Draco and said "Will both go and leave me alone". Hermione started screaming as loudly as possible. John who had been waiting outside give them some space, came running through the door. By this time Hermione was crying uncontrollably and saying over again "Just go". John looked at Hermione and said to Draco and Julie "I think you should go."

John then walked over to Hermione and hug her wondering if he should give a sleeping potion. It wasn't the first time he seen her like this. He had hope seeing her family would help, but he could tell now he was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone I am really sorry it took me so long to update, I've had so much going on and I've had a mental block with this story and don't know how many times I rewrote this chapter. Any way I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter in any way shape or form

What a Twisted Web We weave Chapter six

Hermione suddenly woke up shaking. She had the same nightmare that she had every night. She looked at her clock that was on her table next to her it was three in the morning. She thought she saw some one move, suddenly realising she was not alone. There was someone in the room with her. She saw them move towards her.

A lot had happen in the last three weeks the day after the disastrous visit from Draco and her mother, Hermione had pulled herself to gather, she realised she need to do some thing. It was looking thought the photo able that had done it.

_Hermione went over to a small table pick up the photo album that Draco had left and sat down started to look though it, there were lot's of photos of Draco and her. Each photo they had wrote some thing under. White looking at them she thought to herself this isn't my life. Looking at this Hermione was like looking at some one else. But looking at them also help her understand things and what she had to do she had to find a time turner and go back and stop her self from coming back. Let this Hermione live her life, she really mess it up for her. First she needed to get out Meadow Green and then find a time turner. Best way of getting out was to convince them she had her memory back not let them know she was in a way someone else._

So the next time Draco visited she had been friendly and started to investigate her life and the world she was living in. It helped that this worlds Hermione had keep a diary and that there were year books to look through. It was funny looking a her self in a Ravenclaw uniform arms around Draco. Reading the diary she realised she wasn't friends with Harry more like enemies and that Ron was never born his mother had died in child birth with Percy whom had survived the birth.

_Excerpt from diary_

_Dear Diary _

_I know have not written in here for some time, but a lot has been going on, it's been a busy summer. The first week I went home which was nice Draco was around every day and then we both went to stay with Melissa at her Dad's pub, The Golden Phoenix, we stayed there for the rest of the summer. I love staying there it always so much fun, only bad thing is I some time see Harry because Melissa dad is best friends with his. I've been made head girl but Harry has been made head boy so my room is going to be next to his._

_Any way diary I'm get tired I'll write soon._

_Love_

_Hermione_

She also read lot's of history books and news papers. It was from reading the history books that she found that there were no time turners, that 30 years a go they had all been destroyed. After reading that she did not know what to do, there was no way to go back in time she didn't know what had happen to her time turner. That was two days a go.

Hermione saw someone move towards her she realised it was a man. He came towards the bed she started to get out of the bed, she could walk now but only slowly, the man move to the door and block it and turn on the lights. He removed the hood down from around his cloaked face and looked at Hermione and said "I thought it was about time you and I had a little talk."

Hermione felt shocked as she looked at the man standing before and it was Remus Lupin he looked different from the man she had known but his life had turned out very differently. This Remus hadn't been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, he had a very different life and you could tell just by looking at him he had long light brown hair with a little grey, it was tied back in ponytail. He had on dark red velvet wizard's robes which looked expensive, he had a glow about him which the other Lupin did not.

He said again "Don't be scared Hermione, I wouldn't hurt my god daughter best friend would I" with a tone of restrained malice. "But by the way" he said, it made her uneasy the tone he used, he grabs Hermione by the arm next minute she realises they had apparated out of there and were in now someone's study. She look around the room by looking at the photos she could tell it was his study.

He smiled at her and said "make your self comfortable I've been white long time for this." Hermione felt a shiver down her spine..


End file.
